1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus including an imaging section which photographs a subject, an imaging processing method and a storage medium therefor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera or a video camera includes a self-timer photographing function. At the time of photographing by the self-timer photographing function, since the photographer is a subject, framing and the like have to be decided with the subject being out of a photographing range (in a frame-out state), which often serves as a major cause for a failure of photographing.
A conventional technology to prevent the problem described above is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (Kokai) Publication No. 2008-136035, in which, when a photographer (subject) enters a photographing range (in a frame-in state) after pressing the shutter button at the time of self-timer photographing, and is recognized by a face recognition function, photographing is performed after focusing on the subject (person).